powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Shaw
Ravi Shaw is the Blue Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers and the team's second-in-command. Character History Ravi is a cadet of Grid Battleforce and the son of Commander Shaw. He was in a romantic relationship with Roxy, but they broke up due to rules stating Rangers cannot date other Rangers. Ravi was the only one of the original Ranger candidates to not be corrupted by Evox when the latter attacked and made evil counterparts of the other two candidates to serve as his Rangers and avatars. Devon Daniels, the mayor's son, was able to cut off the supply before Evox could get to him. Later, to battle the evil avatars of the other cadets Roxy and Blaze, the system's creator, Nate Silva, forcibly initialized his morph, and they were able to hold back the evil avatars before using the transporters to transport the evil avatars to another dimension. .]] The next day, outside of Nate’s lab, Commander Shaw greets them and tells them it’s time to meet their tactical companions. Coming into the lab, Nate introduces his latest creations, the Beast Bots. Nate prefers to call them this because they are infused with animal DNA. Zoey, in shock, asks Nate that he built the Beast Bots. Nate, in return, activates a jackrabbit Beast Bot, who introduces himself as Jax, whose objective is to make sure Zoey is fast and efficient. Zoey thanks Nate and tells Jax that he’s cute, which he hates being called cute. Zoey apologizes to Jax for saying that. Nate then turns on a gorilla Beast Bot, introducing himself to Ravi as Smash. Smash tries to get a hug from Ravi, but Ravi tells the Beast Bot that he’s not the hugging type, which depresses the Beast Bot because he likes hugs. Later in the same day, the Rangers were sent to deal with Scrozzle and Blaze at the power plant where they had created their first Robotron. Scrozzle fled and Blaze summoned Ravi became heated when fighting Cycletron solo, and because his Gorilla DNA was semi corrupted by Evox, he went berserk and lost control of himself and started to attack Zoey. Afterwards, Devon destroyed Cycletron with a blast of his Beast-X Blaster. He soon realised what he had done and was sorry for harming his friend. After Cycletron's defeat, Scrozzle used the Morph X he and Blaze stole and used it along with Cycletron's data to create the Gigadrone Cycledrone. Devon deployed his Racer Zord for the first time whilst Ravi was busy worrying about Zoey. When Devon was frozen by a dog sign, Ravi and Zoey deployed in their Wheeler and Chopper Zords and fought it in the countryside. Ravi redeemed himself when Zoey was knocked out of the sky but landed safely on his Zord before going into Jackrabbit Mode and kicking it back into the Racer Zord, unfreezing it, where it was soon destroyed by the Cheetah Strike. Scrozzle informs Blaze and Roxy that the Rangers have retrieved .]] the Mega Transporters that they have stolen. Considering the Tronics useless, Blaze orders to Scrozzle to send a Gigadrone to distract the Rangers so that him and Roxy retake and use three stolen mega-transporters to teleport the Morph-X tower to the Cyber Dimension. The Rangers divides: Ravi takes the Mega Transporters while the others fight the Gigadrone. Roxy baited Ravi away, (because her sabotage of the real deal's stasis pod prevented the awakening), so that Blaze could retake the transporters. During the fight, Ravi destroys Roxy's Morpher underfoot, destroying her armour and preventing her from fleeing. Ravi uses his Beast X Blaster, The Roxy Avatar tries to shoot him but Ravi is not affected because his body is overheated and evil. Roxy was ultimately destroyed by Ravi by four shots. She can only scream before she exploded. When the real Roxy awoke from her coma, she revealed she had all the avatar's memories, telling them all about Evox's master plan. Family Members *Commander Shaw - Mother Personality Ravi values the rules of Grid Battleforce and takes his role seriously. He does not waste time and quickly adapted to his new teammates when they were forced together. He wishes to prove himself to his mother. He strictly follows the rules of Grid Battleforce, even if it breaks his heart, forcing himself to not be with his love interest, Roxy. Despite this however, he later regrets it when Roxy doesn’t become a Ranger and instead gets put into a coma since them becoming Rangers is why he forced himself to break up with her. He is also a skilled martial artist, as it's important for his role as a Power Ranger. He also has Dentophobia after he had bad experience with a dental drill when he was at at young age, which is why he always brushes and flosses his teeth so he doesn't have to go back. He's self-doubting when it comes to his drawings of himself and Roxy. He sees the pictures as terrible artistry, but Joey believes otherwise when he frames one of the drawings, and gives it to Ravi to show gratitude for teaching him martial arts and the rules of usage to them. Powers and Abilities *'Gorilla Strength': Due to being linked with Gorilla DNA, Ravi gained the power to lift heavy objects, his power increasing in his Ranger Form. He is so strong that he can create a mini earthquake by hitting the ground. **'Enhanced Super Strength'-When overheated, Ravi goes into such an uncontrollable rage so intense he even injured Zoey during a rampage. These outbursts are capable of massively increasing his normal super strength to the point of easily crushing Cycletron's blasters with his bare hands, picking up a boulder to throw at Roxy easily, crushing Roxy's morpher in one hand with no effort. *'Inorganic Duplication': By combining with Smash in Beast-X mode, he can temporarily create an object out of the material he duplicated from the touched surface. Weaknesses *'Overheat': Due to being linked with Gorilla DNA that was semi-corrupted from Evox, overusing his ability will cause Ravi to overheat and go berserk and will attack anyone in sight, friend or foe while gaining a temporary increase to his physical strength. In this state, his personality becomes much more aggressive and arrogant, and shows almost no mercy to his opponents or anyone else around him. Beast Morphers Blue - Beast-X Mode= Beast-X Mode is Beast Morphers Blue's power-up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GzG77QWQk&feature=youtu.be Arsenal Zords *Wheeler Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes TBA }} Behind the Scenes *Ravi is portrayed by Jazz Baduwalia. His suit actor in Super Sentai footage is Yasuhiro Takeuchi & Masashi Takada. Notes *Ravi is the first Indian to become a Ranger. **His actor is also the first Indian to portray a Ranger. *He is the only candidate to both make the final team (as Zoey was cut) and become a Power Ranger (as Blaze and Roxy became avatars). *His backstory that involves losing the love of his life and the fact she will only come back to life when the enemy (in this case, Roxy's evil avatar, and Zamigo Delma) is defeated makes him similar to Tooma Yoimachi (LupinBlue) from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. His backstory of dating a candidate Ranger who was later turned into a female villain also makes him similar to Ryu Tendo from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *He is the first Ranger to be related to the mentor since Mack Hartford. **He is also the first Blue Ranger with this distinction. *He is the first Ranger with a gorilla motif since Kai Chen. **Interestingly, both are Blue Rangers that serve as second-in-command. **Both grew up in militaristic families. ***Kai's parents were a part of the armed forces. ***Commander Shaw is his mother. ***He is also similar Sky Tate of SPD, as both are willing to abide by the rules of their organization and are somewhat harsh when convincing others to do likewise. Appearances See Also References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Primate-themed Rangers Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:PR 2 Category:Grid Battleforce Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:PR Rivals